


I'll Win This Game

by xxVenomxx (xxVenom____xx)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, M/M, Teen Wolf, penis game, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxVenom____xx/pseuds/xxVenomxx
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: “You and your friends have been playing the Penis Game in the Library for the last 5 minutes, and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and I’m really trying to study over here so I’m gonna put an end to this right now by winning”.





	I'll Win This Game

Stiles was sitting in the campus library with Scott, Allison, Lydia and Malia. All of them had their heads bowed over copious amounts of projects and essays, studying hard.  
Stiles focus was slipping, and he was alternating between tapping his fingers on the desk, and clicking his pen. Lydia huffed, looking pointedly at him, except his gaze was wandering over the library distractedly.

*tap tap tap click click click*

“STILES” Malia growled

Stiles startled, dropping the pen on the floor. “Sorry” he mumbled.  
He bent to pick it up, and caught sight of the hottest guy he’d ever seen.  
Thick, dark eyebrows, neatly trimmed stubble over a chiselled jaw, and beautiful green eyes.  
Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome was sitting a few tables over, brows furrowed down at his laptop screen.

Stiles straightened back in his chair, glancing at his not-even-close-to-being-done essay. The urge to tap or click started to rise.

“Penis” he mumbled.

Apparently it was loud enough that the group heard. Scott grinned wide, challenge accepted.

“Penis” Scott muttered, just a little louder than Stiles had.

The rest of the group sighed, but decided they needed a small break, and welcomed the distraction.

“Penis” this time it was Allison.

“Penis” Malia now.

“Penis” Lydia.

The game continued for 5 minutes, no one going above a quiet yell. They were all giggling, Allisons face smooshed into Scotts shoulder, faces going red.

The sound of hands slamming onto a table echoed over to them, and they all spun around to see the hot guy that Stiles had seen earlier, looking at them murderously. His gaze though, seemed linger on Stiles much longer than the rest of them. Stiles gulped.  
While still maintaining eye contact, the man opened his mouth and yelled “PENIS” at the top of his voice.  
Stiles’ eyes widened, both in surprise and appreciation. 

The man went back to his computer, ignoring the people hushing him.  
The group had dissolved into fits of giggles, each shushing the other, trying to sober up, except Stiles. He sat staring at the man in awe. 

I am going to marry this man and have his babies, Stiles thought.

Finally, the group had quietened down and returned to their work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky had darkened, and the people in the library turned sparse.  
Stiles and his friends had just finished packing up their books, had said their goodbyes and each went their own ways to their dorms.  
Stiles had hung back, patting himself down in a poor attempt at trying to locate his room keys.

“Dammit” he muttered, dropping down to crouch over his bag to see if his keys magically found their way in there.

“Excuse me” came a deep voice from above him. Stiles looked up, and was pretty shocked to see the handsome man standing over him, holding his keys.

“Oh! Oh my god, thank you so much. My roommate would have killed me! This would have been the 3rd time this month that I’d have lost these. I should really put them on a lanyard or get a Bluetooth beeper thing, and I’m rambling, I’m sorry.” Stiles sucked in a breath, having said all that as practically one sentence.

The man looked sufficiently awkward, and handed over the keys wordlessly. But he didn’t leave, and Stiles took that as a good sign.

“I’m Stiles” he said as he stuck out his hand.

The man glared at it for a few seconds before he reached out and shook it.

“Derek” he grunted.

“Derek, cool. That’s a nice name, like the hot doctor from Greys Anatomy” shut up shut up shut up.  
Derek’s eyebrows furrowed even more, and Stiles was slightly concerned that if they went down anymore, they’d fall off.

They both stood there looking awkwardly around.

Say something

“So you won” 

Cool. Nice one. Stiles mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

“Pardon”

“The uh, the game. In the library.”

“Oh, yeah,” Derek scratched the back of his head. “I figured none of you were actually going to go for it, and I had studying to do.” He shrugged, jamming his hands in the pockets of his especially tight jeans.

“Right, sorry about that dude” Stiles chuckled.

“Don’t call me dude” Derek said with a small smile.  
“Sorry du- uh… Derek. Anyway, I should probably head back to my room” Stiles stuck his thumb out, gesturing behind him.

“Ok”

“Ok then”

They just stood and smiled at each other.

“Right. So, see-ya Derek.” Stiles lifted his hand in an awkward little wave.

“Good-bye Stiles.”

Stiles turned and started to walk away, when Derek reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Uh, this is for you” Derek shoved a small piece of paper in Stiles’ hand, and then walked away.

Stiles watched him leave, then looked at the paper in his hand for about 5 seconds before he hurriedly opened it.

How about another type of Penis game? Call me, 754-0183. I like to win – Derek 

Stiles jumped up and down with a huge smile, doing a happy dance, while shouting “PENIS”.


End file.
